This application claims the priority of Korean Patent Application No. 2003-58784, filed on Aug. 25, 2003, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for mounting an embedded type disk drive in an electronic system, and more particularly, to a structure for mounting an embedded type disk drive which can reduce an impact or vibration applied to the embedded type disk drive and make assembly, disassembly, and reassembly easy.
2. Description of the Related Art
A disk drive that is one of data storage devices reproduces data stored on a disk or records data on the disk. For example, in hard disk drives (HDDs), a read/write head mounted on an actuator reproduces or records data with respect to a disk while moving to a desired position in a state of being lifted to a predetermined height from a recording surface of the rotating disk.
In particular, portable electronic systems such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), camcorders, and MP3 players, adopt compact disk drives. Such mobile compact disk drives can be largely classified into a detachable type and an embedded type according to the mounting method. The detachable type disk drive is used when the disk drive needs to be frequently disassembled from the electronic system. Accordingly, since the disk drive must have a structure easy to insert in or be separated from the electronic system, the mounting structure thereof is relatively complicated. The embedded type disk drive is used for a case in which the disk drive does not need to be frequently separated from the electronic system. Thus, since the embedded type disk drive is fixed in the electronic system, it can be protected by a case of the electronic system and the mounting structure thereof is relatively simple.
The embedded type disk drive is normally coupled inside the electronic system by using screws. However, if the disk drive is directly mounted in the electronic system by using the screws, the external impact or vibration is directly transferred to the disk drive via the screws so that bearings of a spindle motor installed in the disk drive are damaged or the read/write head collides with the surface of the disk drive.
To prevent the above problems, a variety of vibration reduction structures are adopted in the disk drive, an example of which is shown in FIG. 1.
Referring to FIG. 1, a disk drive 10 includes a disk, a spindle motor to rotate the disk, a read/write head, and an actuator to move the head to a desired position on the disk. These elements are protected by being encompassed by a base 11 and a cover 12. A damper 13 for reducing external impact or vibration is provided at the respective corners of the base 11. A screw insertion hole 14 is formed in each damper 13. Thus, the disk drive 10 is fixedly mounted inside the electronic system by screws 15 which are inserted in the screw insertion holes 14.
In the conventional embedded disk drive 10 shown in FIG. 1, the external impact or vibration can be reduced by the damper 13 provided at each corner of the disk drive 10. However, since the disk drive 10 has a structure fixedly mounted inside the electronic system by using the screws 15, the impact or vibration can be directly transferred to the disk drive 10 via the screws 15. Also, since the size of the disk drive 10 is very small, the screws 15 used for mounting the disk drive 10 must be small accordingly. Since the small screws 15 are considerably expensive, the manufacturing cost of the disk drive 10 is raised. Furthermore, a relatively long time is used to couple the disk drive 10 by using the small screws 16.
When the embedded type disk drive 10 is separated from the electronic system, the screws 15 must be unscrewed, which takes a relatively long time in the mounting of the disk drive 10 in the electronic system.